Possible Rejected
by Darkie Shadower
Summary: Izaya Orihara is up to an unusual proposal.


_**w pi A.N - Heyy, kiddos! It's just a smol thing I had in mind. It was originally even shorter 'dan 'dis, but it was really way too short. Anyway. I don't think I will continue 'dis, it's just a one-shot. I attempted to do smthng family-humor, and I hope you will enjoy it, zaa.**_  
 _ **Hey, it's my first fanfic ever, too! -jumps around/ I would love to write more one-shots like 'dis, even though I don't have any ideas of plots and proms, hehe. Tho, I would love to hear some in the reviews! If you have something in mind, don't be afraid to spill.**_

 _ **{ Just to warn you, Imma true IzaNami shipper at a heart. It's not 'dat I ain't okay with Shizaya, I just feel like I cannot type anything of 'dat sort. Celty and Shinra are quite cute, too.~ }**_

 _ **Hope you have a nice ride here!**_

 _ **Disclamer - I don't own Durarara!**_

 _ **{ If I did, I woudn't be writing fanfictions here, zaa }**_

" _Namie-chan ~_ "

The dark-haired woman, wearing a pearly white lab coat let out an annoyed sigh. Maybe she should get used to it and to him. But, hell, who can get used to the devil calling your name? Moving her gaze from the hard light of the computer, she would rise an eyebrow. A raven-haired man stood before her, his reddish gaze focused right onto her face, sharp and calculating as ever. Only for the cold look to be ruined by a smug grin lying onto his lips. The woman, titled as Namie Yagiri would let an grumpy mumble, as the raven drove her attention away from the files she was organizing. His files, to be exact.

" What do you want, Orihara? "

The mumble was low, the tiniest tone of her pushy nature and the low threat of him to go faster would ring around the room. The raven, known as Orihara Izaya would let his lips twitch the slightest at her grumpy retort, and even so, not letting his happy-go-lucky facade(?) fall down. Pushing himself away from the desk, he would spin around, the taupe-furred coat flying around him. Yagiri would keep her dark brown eyes fixed onto him, her patience rubbing off. Her lips would push into a thin line, eyelids narrowing the slightest. If you want to make the devil to talk to you, you need to have at least his interest. Or, in this case, at least his sharp tounge.

" If you spin around so much, you are going to get a head-spin, Orihara. "

The reddish-eyed person would let a short laugh, slowly stopping himself from his action, that visibly irrated the ex-medic. His feet would still make the slightest of bounce, as if he was still spinning around. A spark would light up into the crimson eyes as he moved in circles around the couch and low coffee table. The woman, now completely at loss of patience, would let her foot quietly tap onto the floor. Eyebrow still rised, she would let out an annoyed huff. Heck, he was such a waste of time. Her gaze slowly moved from Izaya back to the computer, only to be sharply turned around when the raven started speaking.

" You know, Namie-chan.. How do you propose to someone? "

The long-haired woman would rise both of her thin brows, one side of her lips pulling back into a scowl. She was used to the Devil being an bastard around. But, hell, proposing to someone? This was getting onto a whole new level. Giving her head the slightest of a shake, looking more like a tremble, she would keep on talking, using that cold, professional tone.

" Why are you even asking me, Orihara..? Wait, no. "

The white lab coat would get crampled as the woman got up from her chair. Getting that untouched cup of coffee from the desk, she would bring herself toward the huge window behind her. Turning around a little, enough to have a clear view of the other one's reactions, she would rise her brow, taking a sip of the coffee in a peaceful manner. Her eyes half-lidded, a ghost of a smile would play onto her lips.

" Is the great Orihara Izaya scared of being _rejected_? "

She would bite back a chuckle, speaking the last word with such bitter-sweet taste. The raven-haired would let a rare, gentle frown slide onto his face for a moment or two, before returning his twisted smile, the mischievous glint in his eyes returning his crimson eyes. And even with that, there was something gentler about the way his eyes shined. If someone looked at him for a first time, they will say that the information broker looked like a love-sick fool. But, no. Namie knew the devil better than everyone else. Orihara Izaya wasn't a person who will fall in love. He always talked about his ever-lasting love for humans. But putting one human being before all the others? No. The Izaya she knew would just use humans to get to his.. Precious information. Nothing more, nothing less.

A sharp, nervous cough would draw her attention back to him. Nervous. Huh. Maybe she didn't knew the information broker the best. Maybe there were some.. Human feelings inside the devil. And was that a genuine smile onto his sick, narcissistic face? Oh, this was getting interesting. Her fingers were gently tapping against the now empty, cold, coffee cup. She wondered which poor soul was going to be chained to Izaya Orihara for a their little, poor lif-

" Well, who wouldn't be nervous and scared if they were proposing to you, _Namie Yagiri_? "

Well, one cup less for Orihara's apartment.

(c) Darkie Shadower 29/07/2016


End file.
